The inventor and applicant of the subject matter of this invention is aware of various means and various patents issued for the retention of fish hooks and fishing lure hooks on selected portions of a fishing rod when the hook and lure are not being used. A listing of the prior art patents of which the applicant has knowledge is provided in the Prior Art Statement provided herewith. In each of these prior art situations the applicant has determined that they are not true and positive locking devices but are easily opened or easily allow the hook to be jostled or moved therefrom into a free condition. With applicant's device a positive locking arrangement is provided to insure that the unused hook or lure is not easily loosened therefrom.
Applicant provides a hook device which may be permanently mounted to a fishing rod or which is easily placed thereon during those periods when hook storage is necessary. A simple biasing connection provides a temporary attachment for connection of the hook device to a fishing rod.
The hook retention device provides an access opening into a closed hook protected area with means for positively locking the hook therein with the locking means having threads thereon such that a positive release force is required to obtain the release of the hook or lure for use.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a fish hook receiving and retention device which is easily placeable and removeable from the barrel or other portion of a fishing rod.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a fish hook receiving and retention device which includes the provision of a hook protective cavity area with means for locking the hook within this area to prevent accidental hooking of articles or persons when storage of the hook is intented.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a hook receiving and retention device which includes a tubular hook receiving member having an access passage through the side thereof to receive the hook and an axially moveable locking member threadably received into the tubular member and into the cavity portion such that a hook received therein will be moved and locked against a side of the access opening by such threaded moveable member.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a fish hook receiving and retention member providing a tubular capturing area and an access through the wall of said tubular member which access provides an enlarged hook receiving area and a tapered hook locking area with an axially moveable locking device cooperating with the receiving and retention portion to urge the hook into the tapered locking area thereof and securely hold the same therein.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description and drawings.